Beach Rest
by sirius ordo
Summary: Zane and Theron get a break and spend the time resting on the beach.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. This was written in response to an ask by Darthyaoi. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Beach Rest**

"Theron!"

"What?" he shouted back, sounding annoyed.

"You coming in? The water is great!"

After spending the last few days chasing Eclipse squad across the island, I was worn out and disheartened. I needed a break. In fact, Elara insisted I take one or she'd be put me on medical leave. Unfortunately for me, she made sure Theron was aware of my condition, and they teamed up on me, making sure I got the rest I desperately needed.

I agreed with their plans on one condition...that Theron took leave with me. He was working just as hard or harder than I was and needed a break too. After Elara threatened him, with what I'm not sure, Theron agreed.

So this morning I packed for a day trip, left Aric in charge of Havoc squad and met Theron at the hideout. We doubled up on my speeder. I loved the feeling of him pressed tightly against my back, arms wrapped around my waist as we traveled the twists and turns of the rough trails. By the time we got to the secluded spot I'd picked out, my body was aroused and my cock was hard. I could barely climb off the bike without embarrassing myself.

"Give me a second."

"Don't take to long." I had no idea what he was doing on shore, but I was enjoying the water. It was perfect.

The remote cove was beautiful. A local river flowed down from the mountains, forming a stunning waterfall the filled the inlet. A white sand beach surrounded the water on one side, and cliffs on the other. The perimeter was covered in dense jungle foliage. There didn't seem to be any large predators in the area and the roaming pirates hadn't found it. It was perfect for a rendezvous with my lover.

I'd forgone my armor in favor of comfort. Actually, Elara had locked it up and refused to give it to me. She claimed, the humidity was dangerous and I needed time out of the armor. I hated admitting she was right but it did feel great to wear a tank, board shorts and sandals, the wind whipping my hair as we drove out here.

I hadn't wasted any time stripping off all of my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the beach, and jumping into the water. I enjoyed the feel of the cool water rippling across my naked body, soothing my bruised and exhausted muscles. Gods, I needed this, I just hadn't realized how badly.

Breaking the surface of the water, I glanced back at the shore, readying to shout at Theron but the words died in my throat. He had toed off his shoes, stripped off his shirt, had unfastened his shorts, and his thumbs were the waistband, readying to push them off his hips. My eyes were glued to his hands, watching as he slowly eased them over his hips, freeing his cock, and down his long tanned legs, leaving them pooled at his feet. I unconsciously licked my lips. Gods, he was so damned hot…

Laughing broke me out of my reverie. Looking up at Theron's grinning face, he asked, "See anything you like?"

My eyes drifted back down his body, from his broad shoulders, to his defined chest and wash board abs, following the trail to his long, semi hard cock, and down his toned thighs and calves. Making the trip back up, I met his eyes and smirked, "Kriff yes!"

Wading out into the water, Theron made his way to me. The water reached his mid chest when he reached my side. "Forgot how tall you are," he mumbled.

"Not my fault you're short," I retorted, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

"Blame my parents," he panted, chest heaving, our nearness clearly affecting him.

Running a hand down his back, I cupped a butt cheek and pressed my cock against him. "Jace is tall."

"Another thing to blame Satele for," he barely managed. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Theron pulled me into a rough, needy kiss that was all tongues and teeth.

Breaking the kiss, Theron smirked at me and without a word, moved away, slipped under the water and swam away. He left me stunned, achingly wanting him, and clutching empty air.

"Frack," I growled, turning to look for him.

He came up a distance away, near the waterfall. I couldn't stop staring, as Theron waded through the waist deep seas until he reached the falling water. Standing under it, he tipped his head back and let it fall around him, as he dragged his hands through his hair. The droplets cascaded down his body, highlighting each curve and dip.

.

Gods! I was sure he knew exactly what he was doing to me. When the tip of his erect cock bobbed above the water line, I was done. My need to touch and taste Theron, to push into his willing body and feel his body surround me, overwhelmed me.

Dropping into the water, I started silently swimming towards Theron, stalking him like a shark would its prey. He wasn't getting away this time. As I closed on him, Theron still had his head back and eyes closed. I took a last deep breath of air and went under the water. Staying near the bottom, I circled around him, slowly coming up in front of him. When I caught an eyeful of his hard cock, an evil thought crossed my mind and I couldn't stop myself. Moving closer, I sucked his member into my mouth.

I felt Theron jump and shout, though the words were muffled by the water. After a long moment, he buried both hands in my hair and thrusted into me, hitting the back of my throat.

Wrapping my hand around the base of his cock, I worked his length and continued to suck him. Much too soon, the need for air, forced me to let go and surface in front of Theron. Getting to my feet, I brushed my hair back out of my eyes, and looked down at my lover.

"Gods Zane," he groaned, resting his forehead against my chest, as the water fell around us, "Fracking scared me there for a moment. Didn't know what had hold of me."

"Didn't mean to startle you," I said, "Wanted you to enjoy it."

"Oh I liked it," he reassured me, kissing my pecs, "Just jumped out of my skin for a sec."

"Good," I mumbled, enjoying the feeling, as he kissed his way across my chest and up my neck.

"Need you," he moaned into the crook of my neck, licking and sucking the tender skin.

"Kriff," I managed, breathe catching in the back of my throat, enjoying the feeling as he nipped the skin, marking me.

"Please," he whispered needily, pressing his hard length against me.

My hand slipped down his side and thigh, grasping the back of his leg, I picked it up and hooked it around my waist. Reaching under the water, my hand slid between us and with a fingertip, I circled his opening.

Tipping his head back in the falling water, Theron inhaled sharply, obviously enjoying the feeling.

I pressed a long, wet finger into his eager body, making Theron jump in my arms at the intrusion. "Easy," I whispered into his ear, as I gently nibbled his earlobe.

"Zane," he panted, as I worked my finger in and out, stretching him.

I quickly added a second finger, scissoring them out, as I worked his muscles. My own need was rapidly escalating, the want to feel him surround me, overwhelming my senses. By the time I added a third wet digit, we were each quickly reaching the point of no return. Panting and ready myself, I removed my fingers and adjusted my hold on my lover.

"No..." Theron whined, at the loss of my fingers filling him.

I smirked at Theron and picked up his other leg. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled his body close to mine. Carrying him, I took a few steps forward and pressed Theron's back against the rock wall behind the waterfall. Just under the water, I lined my cock up with his opening, I slowly pushed into his overheated body. I took my time, easing in and making sure I didn't hurt him until I was fully seated inside.

"Frack," he groaned, at the feel of my cock finally filling him.

Taking a breath, I pulled out slightly and thrust back into Theron, before doing it a second and third time.

"Yes," he growled, running his hands through my wet hair.

Encouraged by my lover's reaction, I withdrew my cock and slammed back into his body, the force pushing Theron into the wall. Pulling out, I repeated the action, over and over, setting a steady pace, shoving him into the wall with each powerful thrust. At this rate, I wouldn't last long but I wasn't sure it mattered. Theron looked nearly as far gone as I was, writhing against me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Not gonna last," I managed, tipping my head back into the water, trying to cool myself off. It wasn't working.

Unable to give voice to the need coursing through his veins, Theron hooked his ankles behind my knees and pressed himself into me. He kept pace, encouraging me to keep going.

With one last powerful thrust into his body, I felt myself come undone, roaring my release. "Theron!" I shouted, my orgasm slamming into me. I came hard spilling my essence in large spurts inside of him.

"Zane!"

Bouncing off the wall a final time, my lover 's body went stiff before he came, spilling himself under the water. Totally spent, Theron went slack in my hold, leaning into me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"I..." he started but was unable to complete the thought.

"I kno'," I slurred, dropping one of Theron's legs and resting my forearm against the wall behind him. I was worn out.

"Lemme go," my lover said, pulling his other leg from my hold. Reaching between us, he gently pulled me out of his body and stood up. Pulling me against him, Theron encouraged me to rest my head on his shoulder and catch my breath. "I got you," he added, supporting my weight.

"Thank you," I told him, as he held me. The water falling around us, slowly cooling us off...

 **TBC**

 _ **As always reviews, reblogs and comments are greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! It's been a long time. Sorry for that. I just seemed to lose all motivation and my characters quit talking to me. Hopefully I'm getting my mojo back! Be patient with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 **Beach Rest**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Theron's POV_

"I love you."

Three little words...three innocent little words but they made the breath seize in my chest. I was stunned speechless. I had no idea what to say. No one had ever said those words to me, not once in my whole life...ever.

We'd spent a wonderful day at the beach together, just the two of us. We swam, we fished, we had sex, and we just soaked up the sun. We laughed and joked. Instead of rations, for dinner, Zane had started a bonfire and cooked the fish we caught earlier in the day. Afterwards, we sat tangled together on a blanket in front of the fire. It had been a perfect day that I'd never forget. And now this...I had no idea what to say or how to say it.

Apparently my continued silence and dazed look on my face said it all for me.

"I...ummm...ok," Zane said, uncharacteristically stumbling over his words, face flushed.

I still didn't know what to say.

"I understand," he continued, breaking eye contact and looking anywhere but at me. "It was too much, too soon. I never should have said anything," he rambled emotionally. He shook his head and started moving away from me.

"What?" I managed, "I don't..," before words failed me again. Was he taking it back?

The big man seemed to visibly shrink in on himself, sorrow filling his face. "I...I understand. You don't feel the same way. I won't bring it up again." Pulling away, he turned and started to stand up.

"Zane, wait," I anxiously said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down on the blanket next to me.

Our eyes locked, the fire seemingly deepened the azure color of Zane's eyes. I fell in and got lost in their bottomless depths. The electricity of the moment danced and surged between us, as we sat that way, staring at each other. The moment seemed to last a split second yet stretch on forever. Without saying a word, I pressed my lips to Zane's. Sinking my fingers into the short hair at the nape of his neck, I pulled him closer to me and he returned my kiss with equal fervor. Zane groaned with need and my tongue pushed into his mouth, our tongues becoming entangled as I tasted him. My need for this man was quickly overwhelming all of my senses. Without loosening my grip on him, I pulled him back on to the blankets. Swinging a leg over him, I straddled him and tried to pin him down with my body.

The need for air finally made me break the kiss and I rested my forehead against his. "Frack Zane," I said, trying to catch my breath. Smiling down at him, I added, "I love you too."

"You don't have to say it just because I did."

Looking into his eyes, I smiled softly and put everything I was feeling into the next three words, "I love you," and kissed his lips gently.

"Gods Theron," he mumbled against my lips.

"Just wasn't expecting it," I tried to explain, "No one's said those words to me before."

"Theron," Zane started sadly, but I pressed a finger against his lips stopping him.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "This is a happy moment. We won't ruin it talking about my crappy childhood."

"But," he tried to argue.

"No," I reiterated, sighing. "If you insist, we can talk about it later." Waving toward the distant horizon, "Way, way, way later," I added, making him smile.

"Ok," Zane relented, pulling me down close to him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and nipping the tender skin he found there. "But we will talk about it sometime."

Not if I could avoid it. "I know," I groaned, thrusting my hips forward and grinding my rock hard cock against him, "Less talk, time for action."

"Need you," he said. He pressed back into me and continued to lavish attention to the sensitive areas of my neck.

"Kriff," I moaned, "Need you too." I was quickly being overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through my body. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I tossed it on the sand behind me and ran my hands over his well-defined abs.

"Theron," Zane managed, wrapping his hands around my waist. Using his thumbs, he gently stroked the exposed skin at my beltline.

The breath caught in the back of my throat. The feeling of him underneath me…his thumbs on my skin…were almost too much. Taking a breath, I regained some semblance of control, before reaching down and yanking my shirt off over my head. I threw on the sand with Zane's. Leaning down, I rained kisses down his neck and across his shoulder blades, focusing for a moment on the divot between the two. Lightly licking the spot, I enjoyed the taste of the salt from the ocean on Zane's skin, making him nearly purr in pleasure underneath me.

After a few moments, my hands and tongue continued their journey south down his chest. I circled his nipple with my tongue, while I tweaked the other with my fingers. I felt both pebble under my efforts and Zane made small noises in the back of his throat and his hips bucked underneath me.

"Like?" I breathed against his skin.

"Gods," he moaned, as my breath brushed against his overly sensitive skin, "Yes."

I couldn't help but grin. After a moment I switched nipples, sucking the opposite one while I fondled the other. This time my efforts were rewarded with a loud, needy moan from Zane. Sliding down his body, I positioned myself between his legs, his hard length pressed against mine

"Theron," Zane slurred, voice heavy with desire as he thrust his hips up into me.

"Frack Zane," I said, "Need you." Seeking some relief from the growing tension inside, my body reacted to his. "I want you," I continued, thrusting into him, "Want to bury myself in you, feel your heat around my cock until I cum deep inside you."

Suddenly Zane stilled underneath me and a slight blush tinged his cheeks. He mumbled something but I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I questioned, "Couldn't understand you."

Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before answering me. "I've never…" and his voice trailed off and more color climbed up his neck.

"Never what?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes. I was truly puzzled; I wasn't sure what was going on.

He closed his eyes and took another slow, deep breath. Opening them, he looked up at the stars above, and refused to meet my gaze. "I've never been taken before."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I stared at him. I would never have guessed. During my time with Zane, he'd always been a considerate lover, equally giving and taking. It just seemed out of character that he'd never allowed anyone to have him that way.

"Really?"

"Yes," he answered, still embarrassed. "It's just…I never….I haven't…," he couldn't find the words and I could feel his body becoming tense with anxiety. He finally ended with, "I haven't….ever."

I broke the growing tension with a small smile, gently touching his cheek and turning his head towards me, forcing him to look at me. "And you don't have to this time," I said.

Shaking his head, Zane started to protest but I cut him off, saying, "I don't mind," stroking his now stubble covered cheek, "I'd never force you to do something your uncomfortable with."

"No, I want to for you," he protested, a soft look in his eyes, "I just thought that you should know I've never done that before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, "For you….for us."

"You don't have too," I said and I honestly meant it. I wanted him….I wanted him bad. To bury myself in his body and feel him around my cock but I'd never push him or take advantage of him. I cared about him too much for that. This had to be what he wanted too.

"I want too."

Our eyes locked and for a few long moments the words seemed to hang between us in the air until finally I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face. "I'll make it memorable," I told him.

'I'm counting on it."

Running a hand down his body, I pushed it under the waist band of his board shorts. Taking his hard member in hand, I slowly began to slide my hand up and down its length. Straightening my thumb, I used it to trace the vein running along the back of him, as I continued to carefully stroke him.

"Theron," Zane just managed, while closing his eyes and needily biting his lower lip.

I watched the firelight dance across his exposed skin. The way it highlighted the dips and curves of his muscles made me even more aroused, if such thing were possible. My cock was already rock hard and ready, pressing against the fabric of my shorts, though I refused to give into my own bodily needs and wants. This time was about Zane. He trusted me…and I wanted to make sure this first time would be a memory he'd treasure.

Releasing my hold on his length, I slid my hands down his sides and hips, pushing off Zane's shorts. He kicked the rest of the way off. I couldn't stop myself from licking my lips when his cock was freed from the cloth barrier. My mouth was nearly watering at the thought of taking him into my mouth. Without another word, I did just that.

Sliding my mouth over the tip of his cock, he slowly filled my mouth until he hit the back of my throat, momentarily making me gag. I wrapped my hand around what was left.

Zane's breathing hitched and he gasped but didn't say anything.

Not wasting a moment, I steadily began licking and sucking him from bottom to tip and back again. I repeated the action, over and over. Using my hands, mouth, and tongue, I licked, sucked and stroked his length, taking him to ever higher heights of ecstasy. I wanted him to enjoy each and every second. The more he enjoyed it, the more pleasure I got from it.

Sliding my thumb along the vein on the back of Zane's cock, I hit a particularly sensitive spot and his hips unconsciously thrust forward. He moaned lustfully and I grinned around his length. I loved it.

"Gods...need…want…can't…frack!" Zane mumbled incoherently, his words failing him. He tossed his head back and forth on the pillow and fisted his hands in my hair, making me purr with pleasure. "Kriff," he moaned with pleasure, pushing my head down and making me take more of his shaft into my mouth.

Zane was meeting me stroke for stroke. He was hitting the back of my throat with each thrust. I wanted to push him to the utter edge of his control, to the very edge of ecstasy. I could feel his body tense underneath of me.

"Cum…ming," Zane managed to stutter the one word warning.

And I stopped…releasing his cock with a pop of my lips.

"What?!" Zane asked, not understanding what just happened. "No!"

"Not yet," I said, kissing up his chest. "You're not getting out of his that easy."

"But," he panted, as he tried to rein in the feelings rampaging through his body, leaving him aching with need.

"No," I smirked, pushing his legs up. I ran a finger around his opening. "Your body is mine and I'm not done yet."

Closing his eyes, he moaned, "Frack."

"Frack is right," I said, smirking at him, as I grabbed my backpack and reached into a side pocket, pulling out a small bottle of oil.

"You were ready," Zane commented, watching me.

"More like hopeful," I said, pouring a small amount into my hand and rubbing on to my fingers. Reaching down, I ran a now oil-slicked digit from Zane's balls back to his opening, making him groan needily. "Ready for this?" I asked him.

"As I'll ever be," he answered, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"You don't have too," I told him again. I'd never make him do this.

Locking his eyes with mines, he reassured me, "Still want too."

"Ok," I said, "Here goes." Without further warning, I slipped a finger into his body.

Zane inhaled sharply at the intrusion.

Leaning into him, I kissed him gently on the lips. I whispered words of reassurance as I slowly pushed further and further into him. When my finger was fully seated inside of him, I asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah, just…" he answered, taking a cleansing breath and releasing it slowly, before, "I'm good."

I carefully pulled my finger nearly out of his body, before pushing it back into him. By the third time, I did this, Zane's hips thrust against me. Smiling, I continued moving my digit in and out of his body.

"More," Zane requested after a few more moments.

I nodded my understanding and pushed a second finger into Zane's body. After a few strokes, I scissored them out inside him, stretching him…readying him. I wanted Zane's body to be prepared for me as possible.

Zane's body was sweat soaked and tense as a drawn bowstring, when I shoved a third finger into him. I didn't give him any time to adjust when I crooked them inside his body and hit the sweet spot deep within him.

"Gods—Theron!"

I plunged my fingers back into him, hitting the same spot a second and a third time, making Zane's back arch off the blankets. This time he didn't warn me but I knew Zane was dangling over the edge of the cliff, just barely holding on.

I pulled my fingers out of him…

"Frack!" Zane cursed me, "No, so close!"

"I know," I answered, grinding my hard and aching cock against him. I needed him nearly as bad as Zane needed me but I wouldn't be rushed. I was determined to make this memorable for him. "Told you, your body is mine and I'm not done with you yet."

The big man made what almost sounded like a sound whimpering noise in the back of his throat. "Theron," he pleaded.

Without wasting another second, I kicked off my shorts and freeing my cock. I settled back between Zane's legs. Rocking my hips, I pressed my tip against his opening. "Last chance to change your mind," I offered.

"Not happening," Zane said, locking eyes with me, "Now fuck me."

Grinning, I gave him a sharp nod of acceptance. Taking a breath, I started to slowly push my cock into his willing body, trying to cause him as little pains as possible. Still, I felt his body tense underneath me, "Relax Zane," I whispered, "We'll take this slow."

"Yeah," he said softly, seemingly trying to hold his breath, as I pushed a little further in.

I stilled and tried to reassure him. "Just breathe," I said, kissing him. "Relax and breathe."

When he nodded, and whispered, "More," breathily in my ear, I inched my way into his body. I took my time but eventually, I was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Kriff," I groaned, burying my face in the crook of his neck, trying to move as little as possible. "So tight," I added. The feeling of him around my cock…it took all the self-control I had not to cum right then.

A minute or two later, I felt Zane rock his hips underneath me, encouraging me to move. "Need…" he breathed into my ear, "…want….more."

"Your wish...," I trailed off as I carefully withdrew from Zane's body, leaving just my tip inside of him. I thrust my hips forward a few times. I never dipped deeply into his body, and always pulled back, just barely inside of him.

"Theron," he said, grabbing a handful of a butt cheek. He rocked his hips into me, while using his grip on my ass to pull me into him. "Don't tease," he protested.

"….command," I finished and with one powerful stroke, burying my cock deep inside of Zane's body.

"Yes!" he shouted in pleasure, back arching off the blanket underneath us.

Needing more—wanting more, I pulled all the way out and slammed home again. "Gods," I moaned, relishing the feeling of Zane wrapped tightly around my cock.

Hanging on to what little speck of self-control I had left, I set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of Zane's more than willing body. I wasn't going to last long but it didn't matter. Zane was in possibly worse shape than me. He was panting and sweaty as he met me stroke for stroke.

Reaching up, Zane wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer together and sinking his nails into my back. I slammed into him, as Zane dragged his nails down my back, leaving sinfully painful lines of pleasure behind.

"Zane…" I moaned, my pace becoming ever more frantic and erratic.

Unable to stop the inevitable, I with a last powerful thrust of my hips and buried my cock as deeply as possible in Zane's body and felt my orgasm slam into me. I spilled myself inside of him, giving him everything I had as I rode out the waves of ecstasy.

As I slowly came down from my high, I looked down at Zane, eyes closed and biting his lower. He was so very close to his own orgasm. Grinning, I reached between us and carefully grasped his cock. With a few strokes of my hand, I felt him clamp down on my cock, which was still inside of him.

"Ther….on!" he shouted, cock jerking in my hand, as he came, coating my hand and our chests with his essence. I continued stroking him until he grabbed my hand, and said, "Stop, stop…please."

Grinning, I released my hold on him. I was spent. I carefully pulled my cock out of him and rolled off. I grabbed a towel and cleaned us off, throwing it back near our bags when I was done.

"Come here," Zane eventually managed, as he slowly regained control over his breathing. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against him.

I draped myself half over him, tangling our legs together and using his shoulder as my pillow. "Love you," I whispered to him…first to say it this time.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered softly, "Love you too. Now get some rest."

"Yes sir," I said, eyes already drifting closed and slumber not far behind…

TBC


End file.
